Memories
by HaloHunter89
Summary: Set in the world of my story "Surrendering to the Wind". AU [NO ZA] This is Merle/OC. Takes place three years after the end of Surrendering to the Wind.


**Ok this is a simple one shot. I had it in mind for a while to write for someone for their birthday. If you have read my story Surrendering to the Wind then all these characters will be familiar along with the things that are talked about. This is in fact a type of flashback setting that Merle has...Again if you have read the story then this flashback will be something that was never shown in it but was mentioned a couple of times between brothers and Daryl and Carol. Happy early Birthday and I hope you like this. **

Merle chuckled setting back and watching his brother try to protect his nuts from his two sons. Both were playing with miniature Louisville Sluggers compliments of their uncle. It was hilarious to him to watch him dodge his two eight year olds Will and Dean as he walked towards him. They were the mirror image of their father with Will's hair having a slight more auburn hue to it and curls.

"DAD!" Robyn snapped storming away from her mother.

Merle turned his head and seen his daughter looking for all the world ready to rip someone to shreds. He cringed mentally at the thought of his and Stacey's tempers mixing to create this little monster. It didn't last long when he realized she would likely break some boys nose for trying something with her and that'd save him and Daryl for taking them out the same way Ed went.

"Tell mom to let me stay with you and Daryl! I don't want to go _shopping_." She hissed the word like acid.

Daryl was trying and failing to not laugh as he set down. Dean and William abandoned their pursuit of Daryl and started wrestling around the yard with Murphy and Keira. The boys were rough and tumble and Merle loved that about them, it reminded him of him and Daryl when they were younger. Dean was quick to stir shit up and drag his twin brother right into the mess with him despite how quiet he could be.

"Sure you do." Daryl snorted.

A grunt from his brother and movement from his daughter showed him that Robyn was now setting on Daryl's legs. She kept pinching his ribs causing him to grunt and swat her hands away.

"Robyn Lucille lets go!" Stacey called.

Both boys turned seeing their mother and little sister leaving. Racing across the yard Merle chuckled as he pointed at his daughter and she sighed climbing off Daryl. Merle watched as they got loaded up and Carol walked over his brother's youngest kid who was now reaching three years old. Emma was the exact of image of Carol with Daryl's eyes with a thick veil of dark eye lashes. Merle felt bad for his brother knowing she was going to be a knock out when she got older.

"Did you need anything while we're out? Either of you?" Carol was smiling as her daughter clambered on to Merle.

"Tranquilizing darts." Daryl growled his body no doubt bruised from the abuse of his sons.

Merle snorted and pushed the thick mess of auburn curls back off Emma's face, "His pussy ass will be fine."

"Merle Dixon what did I tell you about speaking in front of my girl like that?" Carol snapped taking her daughter.

Merle watched his brother after they left and grinned his eyes going to the truck parked away from them. "You ever going to let me borrow your truck again?"

"You gonna fuck in it big daddy?" Daryl snapped his key ring spinning on his fingers as he walked to it. "I'll be back in a few Will called he needs me to come over and get that shit for Carol."

Merle nodded and kicked back in his seat cringing at the nickname. It was a rare deal that he got a minute to just sleep without Stacey or Robyn waking him up. It was even more rare if his nephews were around. They didn't believe in sleep or setting down. They were twenty-four hours a day all week-long. He didn't know how the fuck Carol and Daryl done it and still found time to fuck and make Emma.

"Darylina!" Merle didn't even open his eyes as he called to him. He heard his boots stop on the drive way and Merle grinned, "Best stop and get your ass some rubbers or you'll end up with another kid here soon."

"Have anymore and I'm fucking taking them to your house and dropping them off." Daryl growled door slamming and truck turning over.

Merle chuckled his mind clearly picture the red Ford Daryl originally had and refused to keep. Merle licked his lips and let his mind take him back to that time that felt like it was lost.

_Daryl was scowling at the pair of them holding his keys, "What the fuck you need my truck for?"  
><em>  
><em>Stacey was smiling at him her smile disarming, "I'm moving and you don't think I can carry a dresser do you all the way to my new place?" <em>

_Merle grinned at her, "I'm not going to wreck your shit." _

_Daryl sighed and tossed the keys to Merle. "If I aint here take it to the shop." _

_Merle had been watching Stacey all day with her ass hanging out of her shorts. It was fucking with his ability to just get this shit done and home. He wasn't sure what the fuck was going on with them but it was a safe bet she wasn't mad at him anymore. After last time they were alone and the slap that had split his lip he wasn't sure she'd come around anymore. But like most bitches she got her a taste of Merle Dixon and was back like a moth to a flame._

_He scowled down at the box he set in the back of the truck realizing he was doing shit for her that no one else, especially not women got from him. His time. Willingly giving his time up. Only Daryl had been the one to get that but he was blood and his baby brother. What the fuck was it about Stacey that made his mouth water at the most simple of things._

_"Hell yeah!" She whooped bouncing down the steps._

_Merle's eyes went to her chest with each bouncing step she took. She was either oblivious to the fact that her girls were putting on a show or just didn't care. Either way it went he was grateful cause she looked good enough to eat and the first chance he got that was exactly what he was going to do. He was going to take her apart piece by piece and taste it all to see if it was as good as he remembered._

_"That all of it?" Merle's voice was a rough tone that had her eyebrow raising at him._

_She nodded pushing her hair away from her bright blue eyes, "Take me out to eat Merle."_

_Licking his lips he watched her eyes trail after it and pulled the door open. She didn't walk around to her side instead climbing right through the driver's side. Merle had a perfect view of her heart shaped ass and couldn't resist. Palming her he lifted her into the truck with ease and he heard a breathy sigh leave her mouth. Grinning he was in behind her before she was even all the way off the driver's seat._

_Merle was heading towards the place they usually eat at when she turned the music down. "Stop here."_

_Merle looked around and shrugged. It was best not to question her ass. She had a temper to rival his own and if she wanted him to stop in the middle of nowhere then he would._

_The second the truck came to a stop her nails bit into the column of his neck and he was pulling him towards her roughly. Not needing any other prompting Merle's hands were all over her instantly before puling at her clothes. She already had his belt open and pants undone giving him some relief from his already straining cock._

_Her hand closed around him pumping him hard just like she'd done the first time and he loved. "Merle answer something for me." Her voice was that husky breathless tone that made his cock jerk, "You like what I'm doing to you? Like fucking me? Like me sucking your dick?" He groaned and nodded at her words as she pulled him completely free of his denim jeans his cock brushing her exposed skin with each of her movements, "Then the next time I hear about you sleeping with some other woman all of this is gone. I'm not some whore that will set and wait and beg. If you want me then be with me. ONLY me."_

_His eyes locked on to hers and her grip became almost painful holding him and not moving, "I am with you."_

_"No. I want to know now if this is more than just a fuck for you." Stacey's eyes were filled full of lust and something else that had his heart thundering in his chest. "Tell me you want this to be exclusive Merle...just you and me." She let her hand slide up him and back down bringing her other hand down cupping his balls and causing his breath to leave him._

_"Yes." He growled his hips thrusting into her hand, "You and me no one else."_

_Her mouth was on his before he finished his words demanding entrance. She released him and set up jerking her shirt over her head exposing her breast to him. She wasn't wearing a bra and just seeing her laid back exposed to him her own hands sliding her shorts down her hips showing him she didn't have her usual thong on either had him leaking and aching to be buried in her. The second her shorts cleared her legs she spread them wide lifting her hips and chewed her lip watching his every move. He was going to fuck her through the seat of this truck._

_Grabbing her hips Merle jerks roughly on her and bring her ass and hips up off the seat letting them set against his thighs. Her shoulder and upper back are all that are on the seat and he looms over her. "You got a big fucking mouth on you."_

_"I'm sure you can find a use it for Merle." Her words are purred as he watched her fingers circled her clit not waiting on him._

_Lining himself up with her and giving no warning he slams into her making her entire body buck. Her hands go up behind her bracing on the door as her eyes widen watching him and locking her legs around his waist. Never letting her ass off his thighs he's moving into her with a furious pace that it rocking her body hard enough he's sure that she'll feel it for a week._

_Stacey's back arches pushing her breast higher and Merle can't help the deep throaty groan that rolls through him at the way she looked. Letting go of her hips and letting her weight rest on his thighs he keeps driving into her with unrelenting force demanding she take everything he has to give. Her cries and pleas fall on deaf ears, he's a man on a mission to make her his and only his._

_Her body is jerking and he finds himself bound by wild desire for this woman below him. "Fuck Merle." Her words are filthy and explicit inciting him to push her more. "Don't you dare stop, don't you ever stop." Her moans are just as breathless as he feels._

_Growling and palming her breast he watches her hand abandon the door and tighten his grip as she moves past him down to her pussy. She's watching him as he watches her and he can't help but feel his body start to tense. She's shameless in her pursuit and that has him sold. Pushing deeper into her and getting a deep protracted moan from her as her walls slam down around him and her legs lock tighter. She's pulling him deeper into her while simultaneously pushing him away working him like overheated silk._

_Groaning and letting his head rest on her heaving chest she rolls her hips against him as he can feel each pulse of his heart in his dick still buried in her. Again and a grunt from him as him shifting his hips and pulling away from her. He doesn't really give a fuck that just setting like this is giving his cum a chance to get on the leather of Daryl's seats to stain them. He doesn't think about that or the fact that the entire vehicle smells like pussy, sex, sweat, and her perfume._

Merle opens his eyes hearing his brothers truck and grins as he jumps down. Standing up and walking towards him he can't help but to laugh getting Daryl's attention. He still had that youthful look despite three kids and being in his thirties now. Fucker still looked like he was in his twenties but Merle attributed that to their mother and father. They both had that youthful look and you couldn't really tell how old Will was. Most people thought the man was one of their brothers the thought making him laugh. Their mother had never looked a day over thirty and she'd had a rough go of it will David so again he could only thing that her and Daryl shared that and both had the ability to look timeless almost it.

"What the fuck you laughing about?"

Merle can't help but to look pointedly at the truck and then adjust his pants. He was going to fuck the shit out of that woman just as soon as he got her home and alone. "You wanna watch Robyn for me tonight?"

Daryl motions to the shit Will ordered and they are lifting it out when the man pulls up with Norman and Dean right behind them. "Thought you all were having some fucking movie night shit."

"Yeah supposed to but seeing your truck and thinking about the ways to piss you off in it...well." He doesn't say more cause Daryl has stalled looking at him.

"Why the fuck would I help you get laid when you keep bringing up the fuckin' cum stains that you covered my leather seats in!"

"BOYS!" Norman's voice is severe breaking the fight up before it starts. "Can we not talk about dicks while we're here."

Will is snorting as he jumps into the bed of the truck next to Daryl both with their hips cocked out. Merle, Dean, and Norman all three look up at them all aware that they look like what William and Dean will likely look like when they get older and smiling.

"If you'll shut the fuck up Merle I'll take her." Will growls. "Stop starting shit with your brother before he hits you with that goddamn hammer."

Merle nods and they easily fall silent just grunts, curses, and normal bullshit falling from their mouth. Merle can't help but to keep shooting shit eating grins at Daryl causing his face to flush in anger. Making a jerking off motion moves his hand as if throwing something at Daryl's truck and Daryl stands suddenly.

"I'll fucking kill you my goddamn kids ride in there!" Daryl is barking walking towards him.

Will is up and Dean grabbing him while Norman eyes Merle. "Boys we have two hellions who are coming home soon who are going to raise hell if they see this and it not finished."

Daryl nods and turns from Merle. Norman looks at him slapping him in the back of the head, "You keep that shit up and Carol is going to be the one you gotta worry about."

As if on command they pull up and Merle watches as Robyn ignores him and the rest of the men. She has that look that Merle knows she gets from him when he's mad and he just smirks. She pissed off at him and her mom for forcing her to go school clothes shopping still. She storms straight for Daryl and Will demanding to be picked up despite being almost ten years old. Will is quick and has her up on his shoulders as the two hellions in question slam into Daryl and start climbing up him forcing him to squat. Meeting Stacey's eyes and catching them roaming over him he grins. Will has already got Robyn talked into going to his house and he can already feel his blood heating. Stacey looks to him cocking her head at hearing the same thing and he gives her a look that shuts her mouth instead of questioning him.

That fire he felt that first time with her, that time in the truck and that had been there is still roaring. He works silently wanting to get the fuck home and handle his shit. His heart his thundering in his chest and he declines Carol's invite for dinner that every other one of the men accepted. Robyn doesn't even look as they leave. She has his brothers, father, and grandfathers attention and is heaven.

Stacey grins at him as they get in her SUV. "How bad did you piss him off today?"

"He threatened to kill me with a hammer and look pretty intent on it." Merle grins at her.


End file.
